Beelzebub C
Beelzebub C, or Media as a companion, is one of the last three Beelzebubs in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. After receiving Selena’s request to go onto the Ghost Ship, within the captain’s room lies the Beelzebubs. After beating them up, they teleport away, and you find the treasure room key within a secret passageway. Returning to Selena’s house has her worried: Where are the Beelzebubs? She joins the party temporarily, so that she can see for herself what they are doing. Meanwhile, the Beelzebubs have warped to Grangold, expecting terror to overcome the humans. Instead, an Ant Girl shows up, asks them something, and then leaves. Thinking that it was this one city, the Beelzebubs warp away to another area: Yamatai Village. Upon doing so, they spot Yamata no Orochi on a bench, enjoying some sweets with none of the humans reacting. Something seems to break within them… When the party decides to head back to Yamatai Village, they discover the three Beelzebubs being depressed on the same bench that Yamata no Orochi was on. Talking to them has them force themselves into the party, saying that it was Luka’s fault for releasing them on a world where everyone is strange. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect type monster that was sealed in ancient times by the first Monster Lord. An ancient monster that belongs to a different evolutionary tree of monsters, different from the current generation. An incredibly powerful monster, she was revered as a God in ancient times. Many were sealed at first, but the vast majority have died over the years. Only three of the strongest have managed to survive to the present day. Their strength is formidable, but it’s their reproductive ability that is truly terrifying. Mating with a single man for a year straight, they can give birth to 10,000 daughters. Keeping the man as a reproductive tool, she keeps his penis in her abdomen, keeping them in a trance of pleasure to ensure continual insemination. Inserting the eggs into the man’s rectum after fertilisation, he is treated as nothing but a reproductive tool.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Freezing Breath' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Flies of Purgatory' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Monster Fly Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Monster Fly Restriction' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Breast Confinement' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Mass Enchant Technique' – All Allies, 150% Dex for 6 Turns Strategy Freezing breath can be a problem, but Mass Enchant Technique even more so. Take her down after Beelzebub B. Evaluation “You become a worthless reproductive partner for those flies. Do you really want your daughters to cause a world-wide crisis? As long as it makes you feel good you don't care do you? ...You really don't care. The Beelzebubs are a troublesome insect foe and they appear in a group. On top of Martial Arts, they also attack with every magical element. Being hardened insects they have no weakness in particular. They can be inflicted with Silence and Confusion, use that to your advantage. Now go, oh Brave Luka. You must not allow these disgusting fly monsters to reach the outside world.” Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Royalty